


Котик

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: After Endor, Alternate Universe, Darth Vader is a Good Granddad, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Mentioned Darth Vader, No Disney, cats are Good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Близнецам Соло дорогой дядя подарил фелинкса на день рождения. Синего и с алыми глазами





	Котик

— Это фелинксенок. — Люк смотрел на Лею невинными голубыми глазами. — Дети же просили на день рождения.

Зверек на его ладони тоже смотрел на Лею невинными большими глазами. Алыми. Синяя шерстка его премило топорщилась во все стороны.

— И где ты его взял?

— На Хоногре.

— Там уже что, живность есть?

— Не, — Люк пожал плечами. — Я просто попросил, и мне достали.

Надо же. То есть — так можно было? Попросить ногри, и они достанут что попросишь?

Ногри Лея старалась игнорировать. Принимала их служение, пусть охраняют, особенно в перелетах, но подальше и не на глазах. Дома на Корусанте она не хотела их видеть даже случайно. А они вот — фелинкса…

Фелинксенок зевнул во всю розовую пасть с белыми зубками, и Лея встряхнулась.

— Так. Ты можешь мне гарантировать, что это вот не вырастет размером с АТ-АТ?

— Ну, он крупный будет, — ответил Люк. — Но нормально крупный. В руку длиной, если без хвоста.

— И у него не вырастут клыки, ядовитые и не ядовитые шипы и огромные когти?

— Конечно, нет!

— И он ладит с детьми.

— Будет ладить, — Люк осторожно почесал зверю шейку, тот повернулся, чтобы гладили еще. — Он любит людей.

— Не гастрономически, я надеюсь.

Фелинкс оскорбленно посмотрел на Лею, а Люк фыркнул.

— Нет, он обычный корм ест. Только кальция и протеинов побольше надо.

— Послушай, — вздохнула Лея, — я ценю твой подарок, но…

Но тут у фелинкса встали торчком уши, а в комнату ввалились близнецы с оглушительным воплем: «Дядя! Люк! Приехал!».

Потом дети увидели фелинкса и ткнулись в него носами. Фелинкс взъерошился, заморгал и явственно принюхался. Дети тоже принюхались. А когда зверь лизнул им кончики носов, взвизгнули, сцапали зверя с ладони Люка под мягкое брюхо и утащили, восторженно визжа.

Зверь, к облегчению Леи, не вырывался и дал себя уволочь без жертв и разрушений.

— Сила, — вздохнула Лея. Достаточно ли она подготовила пятилетних оболтусов к ответственности за живое существо? — Похоже, теперь у нас есть фелинкс. Как его хоть зовут?

— Я это не произнесу, — ответил Люк. — Назови как-нибудь.

Когда Хан вернулся домой и увидел фелинкса, то выдал: «О, прям Траун». Зверя назвали Чиссом, и так оно дальше и пошло.

***

 

Лея честно ждала подвоха, но год спустя расслабилась. Чисс вырос в большую синюю пушистую зверюгу, но так и не отрастил шипов. Безропотно давал детям себя тискать, вместо лотка («Лея, мне кажется, он нас считает умственно отсталыми, и только поэтому решил не обижаться») ходил в туалет и самостоятельно тыкал в сенсор слива. Брякался на спину и подставлял голубой живот на почесать каждый раз, как Лея садилась поработать вечером. Выпрашивал кусочки мяса за ужином — а ужины, где не было мяса, порицал всем существом — и явно жалел детей. После того, как зверь принес близнецам свою миску с недоеденным мясом, Лея вняла, и «разгрузочные» общие ужины сошли на нет.

А потом их с Ханом посреди ночи разбудил жуткий нечеловеческий вопль.

***

 

Рефлексы у Леи остались боевыми, поэтому она проснулась уже у двери в детскую с бластером в боевом режиме, с активированной личной защитой.

…Где охрана?!

…Зря, зря она отказалась от ногри…

…Дети живы. Опасности…

С другой стороны двери ее страховал Хан, и так они и вломились в комнату.

…опасности нет?

Детскую заливал свет. Джейсен и Джайна прятались за кроватями. Из выставленного окна хлестало холодом, на полу темнела клякса: лужа крови и труп в черном комбезе и маске. На груди трупа сидел Чисс и вылизывался.

— Мам! — вскричали ее замечательные дети, не поднимаясь. — Мы спали, а потом Чисс как закричал! И мы сразу!

— Вниз! — Джайна.

— И кнопку! — Джейсен.

— А Чисс ка-ак! — Джайна.

— Этот как заорет! — Джейсен.

— И бум! — Джайна.

Хан ткнул в сенсор на стене и взял под прицел дверь детской. Какое счастье, подумала Лея, иметь мужа, которому не надо объяснять, что значит отсутствие охраны после нажатия тревожной кнопки и криков…

— Дорогая, ты не хочешь мне ничего объяснить? — очень спокойно спросил Хан.

— Были угрозы, — процедила Лея, осторожно подбираясь к трупу. — Я приняла меры. Как обычно.

— Как обычно.

— Если эвакуироваться каждый раз, то нам круглый год придется жить в бункере.

— Ура! Жить в бункере! — обрадовались дети.

«Бункером» в семье Органа-Соло называли замок Вджун. И хотя Лея предпочла бы никогда там не появляться, порой иного выхода не было: на Хоногре — единственной безопасной альтернативе — жить детям все еще было вредно.

В коридоре зашумели, дверь предсказуемо содрогнулась. Терять предавшей охране было уже нечего. Но в эту комнату чужим просто так не вломиться…

Чисс закончил умываться и поднял голову, насторожив уши. Стек с трупа на пол, походя потерся о ноги Леи. Лея машинально наклонилась и почесала ему шейку.

— Мяу? — В дверь влепили гранату, но безуспешно. Фелинкс недовольно дернул хвостом.

— Там гады! — сообщили близнецы. — Они нас убьют?

— Это мы всех убьем, — заявил Хан уверенно.

— Мяу, — согласился фелинкс и направился к двери. Шерсть его встопорщилась и улеглась чешуей, выросшие черные когти зацокали по полу. Сейчас шипы вылезут, подумала Лея, но ошиблась: удлиннилась морда, и клыки полезли из пасти. За дверью опять рвануло. Чисс зашипел, ткнул башкой в генетически настроенный на него сенсор и просочился в свой лаз.

За дверью заорали. Лея переглянулась с ухмыляющимся Ханом.

— Мам! — близнецы смотрели на нее умоляюще. — Чисс хороший!

Лея вздохнула.

— У нашей особенной семьи и фелинкс должен быть особенный, — добавил Хан.

— От крови, — сдалась Лея, — будете отмывать его сами.

— Ура!

***

 

Необходимость эвакуироваться в бункер на время разбирательства с убийцами Лея приняла стоически. А когда к ним прилетел Люк, усадила его с кафом в мастерской и посмотрела вкрадчиво.

— А скажи-ка мне, братик… — Люк напрягся и отставил чашку. — У кого именно ты просил племянникам фелинкса, а?

Люк потупился. Лея вздохнула. И ведь брат не врал тогда. Вот как?

Злиться почему-то не хотелось.

— Он же похоронен не на Хоногре.

Она не могла озвучить — кто.

— Там кенотаф. Ногри…

Ну разумеется.

— И… откуда он его взял?..

— Коррибан.

— Долина Темных Лордов, — констатировала Лея. Ну да. Следовало ожидать. — Ясно. И кто же из ситховых лордов сотворил нам фелинкса, и что мы за это должны?

— Ты эту леди не знаешь, — Люк улыбнулся. — Никаких подвохов, мы ничего ей не должны, это же подарок.

— Подарок.

— Лея, он их дедушка.

Год назад она бы разгневалась. Но три дня назад этот подарок спас близнецам жизнь. И в то, что он достался… ему… от ситхской леди бесплатно Лея не верила ни капли.

Помолчала.

— Знаешь…

Люк опустил голову. Лея вздохнула.

— Скажи ему спасибо.


End file.
